


A Softer Heat

by nerdkate88



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen Batfam Christmas Stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdkate88/pseuds/nerdkate88
Summary: Jason is stuck in a burning house. Dick and Tim come save him.





	A Softer Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizmahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizmahlia/gifts).



“Jason, wake up!” A voice called to him, accompanied by some not to gentle shakes to his body. The voice was clearly yelling but to Jason it sounded muted, almost as if it was coming from underwater. He couldn’t tell who it was, only that the shaking really wasn’t making him feel very well – with every move the person made his injuries made themselves more and more known. He felt like his arms and legs were made of pure lead, and he groaned a little – trying to signal to whoever it was to stop. Unfortunately for him, however, the person must’ve interpreted that as a sign to shake him harder which he did. “Come on, Jason, wake up! We’ve got to move!” 

“Nightwing cut it out!” A sharper voice cut through from even farther away, causing the shaking to stop. “We don’t know the extent of his injuries, you could be making them worse.” That voice Jason agreed with. Now that he knew who the first voice belonged to, he found himself able to connect the dots as to who the other one was. He was with Tim and Dick. He was also injured – probably concussed. Was he ... being rescued? He groaned again as he tried to remember exactly what had lead them to this particular situation but found he was only drawing a blank. He tried to focus on what he could hear. Something was cracking … a fire? That would explain the harsh heat he felt pressing in around them on all sides. He also was struggling to breathe – was that because of the fire or did he have injured ribs? He couldn’t tell. 

“Jason, come on, focus on my voice.” Dick said, and since Jason really couldn’t think of anything else to do, he co-operated for once. He knew this strategy, giving him something to focus on as to not overwhelm him with too many tasks all at once. He knew it was effective so he did. He ignored all of the other stimulus and focused solely on Dick. “Listen, can you try opening your eyes? That’s all you gotta do okay?” Jason thought to himself – could he do that? His eyelids felt as if they were suddenly glued shut, but as he focused on the sensation of opening them, he found he could slowly. He pried his eyes open with all of his energy and saw a highly concerned Dick Grayson leaning over him, a look of relief flashing over his face. There was orange light flickering around them and black smoke attempting to fill any open space. Dick had a rebreather on and Jason quickly realized Dick was holding his rebreather in place for him. Dick’s face was covered in soot and there was a inky sort of blackness that coated his right cheek that almost looked like blood. Dick took the rebreather out of his mouth to smile, his piercing white teeth a stark contrast to the darkness that surrounded them. “Thank God you’re awake.” Then he looked away from Jason to yell at Tim, “Jason’s up! Have you found a way out yet?” followed by an unhealthy amount of coughing, even for their situation. 

“I think so but you’d better come fast!” Tim shouted, then coughed. “I think – I think we’re less than five minutes away from structural failure.” Dick’s eyes flashed with fear for a moment before shooting Jason an apologetic look. 

“Jace, can you move at all?” Dick put his rebreather back in and removed Jason’s for a moment to allow him to respond. Jason’s tongue felt thick in his mouth though and he couldn’t figure out how to make words to save his life. All he could manage was another groan to which Dick visibly deflated. Dick replaced the rebreather onto his bother and then replied, “Okay, well then I’m gonna have to lift you. Do you have any problem with that?” 

Normally yes. Jason would rather be caught dead than have Dick Grayson carry him anywhere, but right as he asked a loud clattering sound rang out from one side of the warehouse and a panicked “Guys, hurry!” from Tim made Jason rethink his priorities a little. Without any disagreement from Jason, Dick began to prepare him to be lifted. 

“Okay Little Brother, here we go.” Dick moved into a position where he could pick up Jason and he slid his arms underneath Jason’s torso and legs, in a bridal style. “Jason, this might hurt a bit, I’m sorry. Don’t worry though we’ll be out of here in no time. You just gotta hold on until then okay?” Jason blinked in agreement and immediately was lifted into the air by his brother. Once he was up it felt like every single thing in his body shifted, and he couldn’t help but let out a groan of pain. 

“Shhh, it’s okay Little Wing, I got you.” Jason had to grit his teeth to stop any sounds from coming out and Dick proceeded to book it across the warehouse to where Tim was waiting. Every sharp turn and near miss reverberated throughout Jason’s whole body, and every time Dick would whisper to him that it would be alright, just a few more seconds and he’d be fine. Eventually Jason and to close his eyes once more to fight against tears that were threatening to come up as a natural reaction to pain. Finally, they stopped moving and Jason heard Tim over the increasing crackle of the fire. 

“Are you guys ready? It’s a tight squeeze but I think you two can make it.” 

“How do you recommend going through?” 

“It’s not too small a gap, if you duck and put him on your back I bet you could make it though.” 

“Okay then, help me move him.” Suddenly two more hands were underneath him and Dick’s were gone. Jason could feel the arms underneath him shake in a way that Dick’s never did and it made him laugh – or at least made him make motions as if he was laughing. Tim clearly understood what Jason was doing because he whispered down at his older brother. 

“Sure, laugh it up now just because I can’t bench-press the freakin batcow. See if I ever try to save your life again.” Tim was joking and Jason knew it so he laughed some more. Then Tim whispered to him again. “I’m going to put you on Dick’s back now. If you can hold on – do it.” Tim went to work securing Jason onto Dick’s back, throwing his arms around his neck and one by one lifting his legs for Dick to grab. The building gave way once more, this time closer than last, and Jason could feel Dick and Tim jump underneath him. 

“Okay, Dick, all you’ve got to do is run straight through that gap. I’ll be right behind you in case Jason starts to slip. Don’t stop running until you’re out okay?” Dick didn’t even respond to Tim, he just immediately took off. Jason could tell Dick was trying not to jostle him, but also knew it was impossible. He set his jaw firmly against making noises though, not to concern his brother. He could feel Tim right on their heels and he wondered how much longer it was going to take before they made it outside. They’d been running for what felt like hours to Jason’s sore body before finally hitting cool, untainted air. Finally Jason could breathe again. As Dick stood beneith him taking in one labored breath after another, Tim came up and grabbed Jason by the armpits. 

“Dick come on help me -” he interrupted his sentence to let out a cough “- help me lay Jason down.” Together they laid him down on the cool asphalt a safe distance away from the burning building and began to give him a once over. They deemed him to have a major concussion – which Jason already assumed –, a fractured left leg, two broken ribs, and enough bruises to last a life time. 

"What in the world even happened in there Jace?" Dick looked down at him quizically, but since Jason was still trying to regain his lost oxygyn, Tim spoke for him.

"He was tracking down a weapon smuggling ring. That was their wearhouse." Tim coughed and then continued. "They must've knocked him out and then lit the wearhouse on fire." It was Tim's turn to look down at Jason. "I looked around while I was trying to find a way out. I think they managed to save most of their goods. Sorry." At that news Jason deflated, mentally cursing at his luck. Dick seemed to be able to read his body language, and immediantly began to card his hand through Jason's soot-filled hair.

"Jace, we'll find them again, don't worry. It's not worth beating yourself up over. I'm just glad we managed to find you before - well ... you know." Yeah, he did. It was silent for a few moments with Dick lightly tapping his face in an attempt to keep him awake before a black car pulled up in front of the trio. The doors flew open and Tim and Dick proceeded to help Jason into the back seat before the fire department arrived. As they drove off towards what Jason could only assume would be the batcave, he was surrounded once again by heat on all sides. This time, however, it was a softer heat. It was comfortable. It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at writing fanfiction in over a year so I hope it's no too terrible. I've also literally never written any batfam so... yeah! I hope you enjoyed! Your fics are so amazing and I'll be honest I totally sat through and read them instead of writing my fic. Happy Holidays!


End file.
